A Bird in the Hand
by instant dragon
Summary: When the head of the Gestapo wants to exchange military information for his safe passage to Switzerland, Hogan must make a difficult decision. Chapter 3 up!
1. A Dubious Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Someone else does. No infringement of copyright is intended.

Sergeant James Kinchloe sat at the window in Colonel Hogan's quarters with the lights out. He had a pair of binoculars trained on the cellblock where POWs were taken for solitary confinement. The bottom two floors were 8' X 6' cells with one window apiece. The camp clinic was on the third floor along with a number of seldom-used conference rooms. Kinch's binoculars were trained on the one conference room that was currently in use. The Gestapo had Colonel Hogan up there for interrogation because something had gone terribly wrong.

Kinch had given the Colonel a code red message from London just the day before. Code red meant that it was a classified message. Only Hogan had the clearance to decode it, nor could he divulge what it was about. The Colonel deciphered it and then asked for a secured line to allied headquarters in Britain. He confirmed his reception of the message and voiced concern about the particulars of the mission. To Kinch, it sounded like his CO didn't believe the mission had much chance for success. After listening for a long time, Hogan stated for the record to whoever was on the other end of the line that he would take the assignment. He then directed Kinch to set up a rendezvous with Cinderella at the usual meeting place.

Although Kinch was dying of curiosity, he restrained himself from asking about the secret mission. Colonel Hogan's expression was very serious, and Kinch knew better than to bother him when he looked that way.

"Kinch, I'll need a small short-wave radio as soon as possible. Do you think you can find me one?"

"Yes, but I don't see why you'd want a short-wave. We've probably got the best setup in Germany down in the tunnels."

"That's just the point. It's in the tunnels. I need it for my quarters."

"Okay, I can probably put one together in a few hours. You need anything else?"

"No, that ought to do it. As soon as you get it, bring it upstairs. I need to start transmitting tonight." Hogan threw on his jacket and grabbed his hat from the bed. "I'm going to meet Cinderella. Mind the store while I'm gone."

"Is everything okay, Colonel?"

Hogan hesitated. "Sure. I'm just not thrilled about this mission, that's all."

Kinch grew concerned at his commander's obvious reservations about the mission. Hogan generally took great pains to hide any concerns or fears he might have about their covert operations. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you about it just yet. I'll catch up with you when I get back. Okay?"

"Sure," Kinch replied as Hogan headed toward the bunk bed that served as entrance to the tunnel in Barracks 2.

------------------------------------------

Hogan used the periscope to peer out into the woods just above where he was standing at the end of the tunnel. This tunnel came out just outside the Southern fence of Stalag 13. As he waited for the searchlight to make its circuit of the prison and pass over the exit to the tunnel he thought about how he was going to prepare Cinderella for anything that might go amiss with this mission without actually telling her what was going on. Lily Brekherst, also known as Cinderella, was an underground leader of the resistance movement operating out of Hammelberg. Over the two years Hogan and his men had been working with the underground, Hogan and Lily had gradually gone from hatred on sight to tentative collaboration to passionate romance. They were planning to marry after the war and settle wherever Hogan's next posting took them.

When Lily was not coordinating sabotage efforts with Hogan or other underground contacts, she was a nurse at the hospital in Hammelberg. Her father, Joseph Brekherst, was a local physician who tended to the POWs of Stalag 13 when needed. Brekherst also moved information in and out of camp from time to time, but Hogan used him only sparingly, lest he be discovered as an underground agent.

The searchlight finally passed the tree stump that served as the exit to the tunnel. Hogan raised the top of the stump and climbed out nimbly. He moved quickly to a tree and molded himself against the trunk, listening for anything other than the regular noises of night. Hearing nothing, he carefully stepped out from behind the tree and began the three-mile walk through the woods that would take him to the pre-arranged rendezvous point – an abandoned shed.

Hogan had never started a mission knowing the mission would be unsuccessful. He'd had many risky missions where the chance of success was less than 50%, but he and his men had always found a way to pull it off – even when things looked their bleakest. He had a very bad feeling about this mission. He didn't like the arrangements, nor did he like the lack of flexibility in the plan. Usually he had a lot of latitude to improvise if needed. In this case, he had very little control over how the mission played out. If this was a setup, Hogan would most likely be shot as a spy.

The Allied high command in London consisted of British, French and American intelligence officers loosely overseen by Winston Churchill himself. HQ tasked Hogan and his men with sabotaging strategically important landmarks in the area surrounding Stalag 13. Hogan also received assignments to collect intelligence and funnel it back to HQ. In return, HQ kept Hogan's outfit supplied with what they needed to perform the missions and also move escaped POWs and other people through the underground out of Germany.

Heinrich Mueller was, at the time, head of the Gestapo. He was well liked by Hitler, and was known for the brutal interrogation methods he instilled in the 45,000 Gestapo agents in the field. Mueller was Hogan's new mission. Allied HQ wanted Hogan to help Mueller defect.

According to HQ, Mueller wanted to defect to Switzerland because he could see the direction the war was going and that Germany had no hope of victory. Mueller would be tried and hanged for war crimes, including the extermination of thousands of Jews and the murder of scores of other targeted groups in the name of Hitler. With knowledge of his certain death in disgrace, Mueller now bargained with Allied High Command for his life with information.

Mueller supposedly knew the location of the underground bunker Hitler was currently using as headquarters. He was prepared to trade this information for his safe passage to Switzerland. In Switzerland he planned to change his identity and disappear into anonymity.

Allied HQ arranged for Mueller to tour the POW camps in Germany. He would visit Stalag 13 tomorrow. HQ directed Hogan to manage to get himself caught with a radio shortly after Mueller arrived at camp. Mueller would insist on interrogating Hogan himself in the cooler. Hogan would take Mueller through the tunnel that passed under the cooler and arrange for a submarine to pick him up.

Hogan understood what Mueller's defection could mean for the allies. Bombing the underground bunker could bring about the end of the war through the death of Adolph Hitler. Hitler's death would surely bring about the end of the Third Reich and all it stood for. The hundreds of thousands of Jews incarcerated in death camps in Germany and Poland would be liberated. The United States would be free to focus its attention on the Pacific theater. The thousands of POWs incarcerated in Luft Stalags would finally be able to go home.

He only wished he believed Mueller really wanted to defect. After several run-ins with Gestapo, Hogan was familiar with their methods and had no doubt that General Mueller could use a ploy like this to expose the underground network responsible for so much sabotage in Germany.

Hogan drew near to the rendezvous point. No light showed under the door of the shed. This did not surprise Hogan. Lily would avoid using a light that might attract the wrong person.

Hogan slowly opened the shed door and stepped inside. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he said, "The stars are out tonight." Lily flowed out of the darkness and encircled him from behind with her arms. Whispering in his ear, she replied, "I can see Orion." Hogan turned toward her and the lovers shared a passionate kiss. Hogan broke the embrace and moved away from Lily.

"What's going on? Why did you need to see me?"

Hogan sighed. "I've got someone who needs to get to the sub launch tomorrow night. He's a VIP. Can your outfit help?"

"Of course," Lily answered. "What do you need?'

Hogan clasped her hand. "Some civilian clothes, identity. I can get him outside the fence, but I'll need someone from your outfit to take him to the sub launch."

"That's no problem. I'll have Hans meet you here. What time?"

Hogan signed again. "That's the tricky part. It depends on how the plan shakes out. We definitely won't leave before dark. If we're not here by 2100 hours we're not coming."

Lily studied the outline of Hogan's face in the darkness. "What's wrong?" Hogan looked down at their hands, but didn't answer. "You're worried it's a trap." Hogan nodded once. "Well, don't do it then!"

Hogan squeezed her hand. "I have to. This person has information that may win the war for the allies, and not next year – now. I have a really bad feeling about this assignment, but I don't dare not do it. What if it _isn't_ a trap? The war could be over next week. We could save so many lives." Hogan looked up at Lily and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "I think it's worth the risk. I'll be as careful as I can." Hogan moved to leave, but Lily didn't let go of his hand.

"You be very careful! Radio me if you need help. I love you."

Hogan embraced her tightly and kissed her deeply. "I love you too, kid. Gotta go." He slipped out of her embrace and disappeared into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------

When Hogan returned to the barracks he went directly to his quarters. Kinch knocked on the door and opened it when Hogan said, "Come." Kinch set the short-wave radio on the table in front of Hogan.

"One short-wave radio at your service."

"Thanks, Kinch." Hogan picked it up and examined it. "It's light. Looks homemade. Good."

Kinch smiled. "I made it up myself out of spare parts. It's not the prettiest thing to look at, but it will transmit."

Hogan set it back down again. "It's perfect. Thanks, Kinch."

Kinch hesitated before leaving. "Colonel Hogan, it there anything else I can do?"

Hogan appeared to think about it. "Yeah. Assemble the men in an hour. I want to talk to everybody for a minute."

Kinch asked, "is this about your assignment?"

Hogan sighed. "Yes. I'll tell you all about it in an hour. Until then, I've got some planning to do, so don't let anybody bug me, okay?"

Kinch nodded. "Sure, sir. I'll have the men ready in an hour." Kinch left for the common room, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, here's the scoop. Allied Command gave me an assignment that's going to start any minute now. This is a big one, and I haven't said anything about it because it's kind of top secret. I'm going to tell you about it now because if it backfires it's going to affect you guys, too."

The men fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. Carter finally spoke up. "Gee, Colonel, we'd like to help you with the mission. Does anything need blowing up? I've got some really nice contact explosive I've been working on—"

Hogan broke in. "No, it doesn't involve explosives. Here's the deal. In a few minutes a Gestapo staff car and a radio detection truck are going to enter the camp. The Gestapo agent will be none other than Heinrich Mueller."

His men responded with an assortment of expletives. "Mon dieu! Hitler's pet?" Said Corporal Le Beau. "What is he doing here?"

"Touring Luft Stalags. I am going to be taken for interrogation by him." Hogan held up a hand to quell the concerned reactions of his men. "The interrogation will be a sham. He'll black my eye and bloody my nose for show, but then he will release me. Later tonight we'll take him out through the tunnel to the usual rendezvous point, and Cinderella's crew will get him to the sub launch."

"Colonel Hogan, I don't like it. Can't we get him out of camp without you going for interrogation?" Newkirk asked.

"I didn't write this script, believe me. Allied HQ dreamed this up, and I have to follow it to the letter or Mueller's backing out."

"But what's the point? Wouldn't it be better to just knock him off? He's responsible for the deaths of thousands of people! He's the one who implemented the interrogation methods that have maimed soldiers for life." Kinch said.

Hogan paced. "Mueller's going to tell us where Hitler's underground bunker is in exchange for his safe passage to Switzerland. Allied HQ thinks that's worth it."

"But Colonel," Kinch said, "I really don't like the idea of you being interrogated by Heinrich Mueller, even if it's just an act. The Gestapo hasn't been too kind to you. What assurance do we have that this isn't a trap designed to capture you as a spy?"

Hogan stopped pacing. "There is no guarantee. That's why I wanted to talk to you guys. If something should go wrong tonight, I want you to break camp and take the tunnel to Cinderella's. Radio for a sub from there. I don't want you hanging around trying to come up with a rescue scenario; there's too much at stake."

"But Colonel—" Le Beau started. Hogan stopped him with a hand.

"No buts. If I'm taken, Kinch will be your CO. Follow his instructions as carefully and promptly as you would follow mine." The men were silent, but obviously unhappy with the game plan. Hogan said, "Look. This is just in case something should go wrong. It will probably come off as planned. If so, it'll be the end of the war, guys, so don't look so somber. Okay, that's it. Carter, keep an eye out and let me know when Mueller arrives, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Carter said, moving to the window. Hogan went to his quarters and shut the door. Kinch, Newkirk and Le Beau stared at each other in silence for a moment. Newkirk finally broke the silence.

"I think this sounds like a crappy plan. Where does HQ get off handing down an assignment like this? They should leave the details to us!"

Le Beau nodded. "D'accord! They shouldn't expect the Colonel to risk his life like this. He should call them back and refuse the assignment."

Kinch shook his head. "Le Beau, he's got to take the assignment. He did call London back, and from his end of the conversation I take it that Mueller's the one who set up the plan. If Colonel Hogan doesn't do what he's supposed to, Mueller will walk away and take his information with him. In fact, he might take Hogan for real if things don't come off as planned. He can do it, he's the Gestapo."

Just then Carter called, "Gestapo staff car pulling up in front of Klink's office! There's a radio detection truck behind it." Kinch got up and knocked on Hogan's door.

"You're on, Colonel." Hogan opened the door and walked out into the common room. He was very pale.

"Alright, this is it. I want everyone in bed and the lights out. You've got to look like you've been sleeping. Otherwise it might look like we're all in on it."

Everyone moved to get undressed and ready for bed as Hogan turned and headed back to his room.

"Good luck, Colonel," Kinch said to his CO's retreating back as he turned out the barracks lights.

An hour later, German soldiers slammed the door to barracks two open and aimed their rifles at the POWs, who were in various stages of waking up and getting out of bed to see what the fuss was. Two Gestapo agents hurried in and broke down the door to Hogan's quarters. As the men dressed noises of a struggle could be heard from within. The two agents finally emerged with Hogan between them, his wrists cuffed at the waste. Hogan's nose was bleeding. He dropped a wink at Kinch as he was dragged out onto the parade ground.

The soldiers followed the Gestapo out of the Barracks. The POWs crowded around the window to watch. Commandant Klink and two Gestapo officers met the two guards escorting Hogan.

"Uh oh," said Kinch, "Colonel Hogan didn't say anything about Hochstetter being involved in this. It was only supposed to be Mueller."

Just then, the shorter of the two Gestapo officers unholstered his pistol and shot the other Gestapo officer. Klink cried out in surprise as the officer –Mueller – dropped to the ground. Hochstetter kicked the corpse, apparently explaining something to Klink. Hogan stood alert between the two guards.

"Hochstetter must have gotten word that Mueller was a traitor. Blimey! The Guv'nor's in trouble!" Newkirk said.

Hochstetter walked over to Hogan, speaking directly to him. Hogan appeared to say something back that irritated the Major, because he suddenly punched Hogan in the stomach. When Colonel bent over clutching his stomach, Hochstetter hit him over the head with the butt of his pistol. Klink jumped at the violence of the assault, and said something to Hochstetter. Hochstetter waved his arm toward the cooler while ignoring Klink and speaking to the guards. The guards proceeded to drag Hogan toward the cooler.

Newkirk walked over to the bunk bed that served as an entrance to the tunnel. He banged the flat of his hand against the wood on the top bunk and the bottom bunk rose, exposing a ladder into the tunnel.

"Where do you think you're going, Newkirk?" Kinch asked. Newkirk looked over at the black sergeant.

"I'm headed down to the cooler to keep an eye on things. Maybe I can find a way to help the Guv'nor."

Kinch stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. In a quiet tone he said, "You heard the Colonel. No rescue attempt. We need to break camp and get out of here."

The other men protested loudly. Le Beau said "I know that's what mon Colonel said, but we can't just leave him to the Gestapo. They'll torture him and kill him!"

Carter nodded. "And besides," he said, "we need to know what Hochstetter knows about the operation and what he plans to do, don't we? I mean, we need to warn the underground. Besides, he might not really know anything. He might let the Colonel go, and then he'd come back here and find us all gone."

Kinch paused, thinking. The men waited for him to speak.

"Okay. I'm going to head over to Cinderella's and radio London from there. Newkirk, head down to the cooler and listen in. If you see a chance to help the Colonel, take it. Le Beau, keep an eye on the door. If anyone comes this way, get Carter to fetch Newkirk back. At least that way only one of us will be missing." Kinch rubbed his brow, trying to soothe the headachy feeling behind his eyes. "I can't believe we're going against his orders, but I agree with you. We can't just leave. Okay, let's get going."

Kinch followed Newkirk into the tunnel. Le Beau and Carter took up positions by the window.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hogan slowly regained consciousness. First he became aware of the cold earthen floor under him. A damp chill emanated up through the ground and sank into his bones. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with darkness. He carefully rolled over and sat up, rubbing the lump on the back of his head. His hand came away wet with blood.

When he realized he was in the cooler it all came back to him, and he knew the mission was a trap. He could only hope that the Gestapo stopped at him, and didn't decide to interrogate the other Barracks two tenants. He rubbed his wrists, which were bruised from the cuffs that had been winched painfully tight. The guards apparently removed them while Hogan was unconscious.

The metal peephole in the solid steel door slid back. Hogan squinted in the light coming from the opening as a pair of eyes framed by a German helmet peered in at him. The guard on the other side of the door grunted in satisfaction and slid the peephole shut again. Hogan blinked several times to try to make the after-images caused by the sudden light source goes away. He heard the guard call out "Major Hochstetter, der gefangene ist wach." (Major Hochstetter, the prisoner is awake.) Hochstetter called something unintelligible back, then Hogan heard approaching footsteps. A key was inserted into the door, the bolts turned, and the door opened. Hogan shielded his eyes with an arm as bright light cascaded into his dark cell.

"So, Hogan. I hear you are ready for company. I thought you'd never come to." The Gestapo officer said as he entered the cell. Hogan stood from his prone position on the ground.

"My door is always open," Hogan quipped. Hochstetter nodded to someone outside Hogan's range of vision and two guards entered the cell. The guards bookended Hogan, each taking an arm and leading him toward the door. "Well, there's no need to get pushy!" A guard prodded him in the back with his blackjack to shut Hogan up.


	2. Under Scrutiny

Bird in the Hand – Chapter 2

I don't own these characters. Someone else does.

Thanks for your kind reviews, and sorry for the delay.

Kinch caught his breath while waiting for the searchlight to pass over the tunnel opening, which was concealed within a tree stump. He had run the two miles from the underground headquarters just outside of Hammelburg. It took longer than he expected to get word to London about Hogan's capture, not to mention breaking the news to Lily Brekherst. Now he had to hustle to make it back to camp in time for roll call.

The searchlight passed over the tunnel entrance and continued on. Kinch dashed across to the tree stump, flipped open the top and climbed down the ladder. Once inside the tunnel he stripped off his black sweater while jogging back toward the barracks.

Kinch rapped twice on the wooden support under the barracks to open the entrance. He was met topside by Carter and Newkirk, who each took an arm and pulled him into the common room. Their twin looks of concern were not lost on him.

"You're cutting things a bit fine, mate. Shultz is calling for us now," Newkirk commented as he maneuvered Kinch toward the door. Kinch grabbed his coat and hat as he passed his bunk and donned them as he followed the column of POWs out onto the parade ground. The sun peeked over the horizon. _What a long night_, Kinch thought as he found his place in the formation.

The mood around camp was one of anger on the part of the POWs and heightened alert on the part of the guards. Prisoners catcalled the guards as they completed their counts. Kommandant Klink appeared from his office and proceeded directly to where Sergeant Schultz was counting the men of barracks two. All noted Colonel Hogan's conspicuous absence from the formation.

"Report!" Klink called, facing the men of barracks two. Kinch observed that the Kommandant didn't look as if he'd gotten any sleep, either. Sergeant Schultz turned to his commanding officer.

"Kommandant, all present and accounted for." On a typical day, Klink would dismiss the men at this point, but today he addressed the men of barracks two.

"As you probably already know, the Gestapo detained Colonel Hogan last night." This was met with low grumblings from the POWs. "Hogan was caught using a two-way radio in his quarters. He is being held for questioning in the administrative building. The Gestapo will remain in this camp until further notice." The grumbling from the men intensified. Klink appeared to let the sound pass over him like a wave before continuing.

"Major Hochstetter has informed me that our regular guards will be supplemented by SS for the duration of his stay." Klink paused again to wait out the rising tide of ill sentiment. He raised his voice over the din of complaining prisoners. "There has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13. With the added security measures, it is more important than ever that you obey the guards and do not go near the perimeter fences. This is for your own safety. Dismissed!"

Kinch and the other men of Barracks two filed back inside, rubbing their hands and stamping their feet to regain some warmth.

"Well, that's just great! SS on top of the regular guards! How's a guy supposed to get around with all this security?" Carter huffed.

"That's just it, Carter, we're supposed to sit tight. We're POWs, remember?" Le Beau answered.

Newkirk poured coffee all around. Carter sat at the table. Kinch stood by the window and lit a cigarette, gratefully inhaling the smoke.

"So how'd it go with London, Kinch?" Newkirk asked, sitting across from Carter.

"Yeah, is there a plan to rescue the Colonel?"

Kinch grabbed an ashtray and joined the men at the table. "No, no plan as of yet. I told London about the situation – how Hochstetter came with Mueller and shot him, and then took Colonel Hogan for questioning. I got passed up the chain to Field Marshall Brooke of Allied High Command, so they definitely took it seriously. Brooke said London would call back tonight, so I have to go back to Cinderella's at eleven hundred hours to catch their broadcast. He told me we are to stand fast for now and not break camp."

"That's a relief," Le Beau offered. "I was not comfortable with leaving the Colonel in the hands of the filthy Bosche.

"Hey, how'd it go with Lily?"

Kinch sighed. "Obviously this was not good news, but she didn't seem too surprised. It could be the Colonel warned her that this was a risky mission. She's in favor of coming up with a rescue plan independent of whatever London might be dreaming up. Lily has a lot of reservations about London's motives."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"Well, she seems to think that London HQ is more interested in protecting the operation here than in Hogan's welfare – or any of our welfare, for that matter. The fact that this mission was handed to us with some pretty huge risks didn't exactly win her over, either."

When the room remained silent, Kinch asked, "So, what happened while I was gone? Newkirk, were you able to find out where they put the Colonel? Any idea of how they're treating him?"

"They put him in the hole, so I couldn't get anywhere near him using the tunnel. I know he was unconscious when they dragged him in there, but later I saw lights on in one of the conference rooms. I think they were interrogating him."

The hole was the solitary confinement cell. It was at the end of the hall. Unlike other cells, the hole had a solid steel door with a small sliding panel at eye level for guards to use to check on the prisoner. The floor was bare earth. There was no electricity, heat, or running water.

"I kept watch on the krauts last night, and there sure was a lot going on. A few more carloads of Gestapo brass drove in along with a truckload of SS guards. Klink's office light was on all night. I think the Gestapo are staying in the officer's barracks and also the visitor's quarters."

"Any idea of the rank on the brass?" Kinch asked. Carter shook his head.

"It was too dark to see any insignias. And with that radio truck, we didn't dare listen in on the coffee pot."

"Well, good job keeping an eye on things. I don't think we can really do anything until we hear from London. I don't know about you guys, but I'm bushed. I'm going to try to get a few winks in." This proclamation was met by several "me too's."

Klink shut the door separating his office from his personal quarters. He listened briefly at the door. When he was certain he was not followed by Hochstetter or Standartenführer Linzer he strode to the dresser and poured himself a glass of schnapps from the decanter and drank it down in one gulp.

After a long night of activity and a steady stream of Gestapo entering camp, Klink strongly suspected that he was under scrutiny and might soon be removed from his post. With Hogan in solitary undergoing intense interrogation, Klink had no one to turn to for advice. It was bad enough to constantly have Major Hochstetter underfoot and convinced that Klink's senior POW was a saboteur and spy. With the unfortunate execution of General Heinrich Mueller last night Klink now had to contend with the presence of Standartenführer Linzer, Hochstetter's superior, and the possible impending arrival of Reichsführer **Heinrich Himmler** himself.

Klink didn't know how Hogan managed to assemble the two-way radio confiscated last night. It seemed grossly out of character for the American Colonel to do something on his own without getting his men involved, but it seemed as if the other men of Barracks two had no knowledge of what the senior prisoner of war was up to. Klink always imagined that if Colonel Hogan tried to escape he would try to take the whole camp with him. If he really were a saboteur, surely he wouldn't have acted on his own with a crude two-way radio.

Klink also didn't understand why Heinrich Mueller, of all people, would make a tour of POW camps. As the Kommandant of Germany's only escape-proof POW camp, Klink had seen his share of military dignitaries. But Mueller wasn't involved in POW camps in any way. He was, however, in charge of the Jewish ghettos and concentration camps across Germany and in Poland.

Klink shuddered at the memory of rumors he had heard about those other camps. What could Mueller possibly want to learn from visiting POW camps? If one were to give any credence to Major Hochstetter, Mueller only arranged to visit POW camps in order to make contact with Colonel Hogan, who he believed to be the organizer and head of an underground sabotage network in the area.

When Hochstetter shot the General last night Klink was horrified. His ears were still ringing from the report of the revolver. At first he was sure Hochstetter had shot Hogan. It took a few moments to register that it was in fact the Gestapo general who lay dead and bleeding on the ground. He still didn't understand what the incident was all about and what it had to do with his senior POW officer. Klink wanted most of all to go see Hogan in solitary, make sure he was all right, and tell Hogan about his fears. He was concerned that such a visit would further jeopardize his already tenuous position.

Klink took another quick shot of schnapps, straightened his tie in the mirror, and left the room to check on preparations for the arrival of the Reichsführer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The pushy Colonel doesn't have much to say now, does he?" Hauptsturmführer Bass commented to Obersturmführer Schilling as they dragged Hogan through the hallway back to his cell in solitary confinement. Schilling said nothing in return. He was very pale. His companion finally noticed the disturbed look on his face and said, "We've got to set an example for all the saboteurs in the area, Franz! This is one of the greatest services to the Fuhrer we can do, and Standartenführer Linzer won't overlook it. Now let's throw this trash back in the hole and get something to eat."

Bass tightened his grip on the American POW's arm as they neared the cell. Schilling opened the cell door as Bass shoved the semi-conscious Hogan from behind. The Colonel stumbled and fell to the floor as the burly SS officer slammed the door shut behind him.

Colonel Hogan struggled to his hands and knees in the darkness. He shook his head to clear it. The sliding panel in the door slid open. Hogan turned his head stiffly to see what the guards wanted.

"Enjoy your rest, Hogan. You will be questioned by Standartenführer Linzer in the morning. I trust you will be more straightforward with him than you were with Major Hochstetter."

Hogan opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a breathless rasp. The sliding panel slid shut again. Hogan heard the guards' footsteps echoing down the hallway. He groaned and stiffly got to his feet, feeling his way toward the door. The darkness was palpable as he strained his eyes to see. The sheer darkness added to his dizziness and disorientation, and he felt his stomach turn as the invisible room spun around him.

At last he reached the door. Hogan ran his hands along the smooth surface until he found the sliding panel. He used his fingernails to slide it open, allowing a four-inch chink of light into the cell. The small beam of light helped him to make out a sleeping pallet bare of any mattress and a metal pail in the corner of the cell.

Hogan made his way over to the pallet and sat down. The SS had collected his watch, jacket, cap, and belt at some point while he was unconscious. He didn't know what time it was or even if it was day or night, but estimated he'd been in the administrative building for at least twenty-four hours. Although he received a small cup of water at the beginning of his interrogation by Major Hochstetter, food had been withheld. It was a common practice of the Gestapo Major's to starve prisoners to weaken their resolve and leverage food as the reward for information.

Hogan lay down gingerly. Sergeant Bass had done the majority of the brutalizing during Hogan's session with Hochstetter. At 6'5" and possibly 250 pounds, Bass knew how to administer a proper beating. Although he fancied himself an accomplished boxer, Hogan figured Bass was more of a street brawler. He took great pride in showing Hogan his brass knuckles, though he hadn't used them. Yet. Bass was able to inflict plenty of damage without them. Hogan's right eye was swollen shut and a large purple bruise extended down his cheek nearly to his jawline. Bass had administered most of the blows to Hogan's chest and back using his blackjack. As a result Hogan couldn't find a comfortable position on the sleeping pallet, but he didn't think anything was broken. Although Hogan was grateful for no broken bones, he knew that as the interrogations proceeded if Hogan didn't give the Gestapo the information they were looking for the beatings would get progressively worse.

Most of Hochstetter's questions centered around finding out what information, if any, Mueller had managed to pass on to Hogan. Hogan was able to honestly say that he had never met Mueller, much less ever spoken to him. Hochstetter claimed to have proof that Mueller came to camp to meet Hogan and pass on top-secret information.

Hogan wished he could find out what his men were planning to do. He assumed they disobeyed his orders and stayed in camp since Hochstetter made no mention of a mass escape. He also wished he could find a way to get word to Cinderella to leave Germany. Major Hochstetter was prepared to lay siege to the area surrounding Stalag 13 until he discovered the identities of the saboteurs. If he was able to find out about Mueller then it was only a matter of time before he uncovered the whole operation. Hogan sent a silent plea to Kinch to somehow find a way to keep everybody safe.


	3. A Bird in the Hand

**Bird in the Hand – Chapter 3  
**I don't own these characters. Someone else does. Thanks for your kind reviews, and sorry for the delay.

After three days in the hole, Hogan could barely remember what it was like to stand in the sunlight. Between interrogations he'd done his best to stay alert and pick up what he could of the goings on in the administrative building. It seemed as if the Gestapo and SS had taken over the prison camp. Since his initial interrogation by Major Hochstetter, Hogan had also been honored with visits from several other Gestapo and SS officers, including Standartenfuhrer Alfred Linzer. Linzer liked to observe as Major Hochstetter directed Bass and Schilling in their strategic use of brutality to get information from their distinguished prisoner.

Hogan thought back to his first meeting with Linzer. If he'd had his wits about him at the time, he reflected, he would have realized that Linzer was not what he appeared to be. It was the beginning of yet another interrogation with Hochstetter. Bass had taken Hogan from his cell to one of the conference rooms in the administrative building.

Once inside the conference room Bass uncuffed Hogan's left wrist and fastened the empty manacle to a post set in the wall. He then used a second set of manacles to secure Hogan's left arm in the same fashion. When finished, both of Hogan's arms were extended over his head. This was immediately uncomfortable. Hogan knew from experience that it would grow increasingly more painful as time went on. Bass left the room, leaving the door open.

Hogan took a moment to look over the conference room. The room was empty with the exception of a table and two chairs. A carafe of water and four glasses were arranged in the center of the table. Several small windows looked out over the compound. Hogan knew the windows were visible from his quarters, as he had used binoculars to observe the interrogations of other prisoners. He hoped Kinch didn't watch his interrogation. He didn't relish the thought of any of his men watching him take a beating. He bent his knees and let all of his weight rest on the manacles to test the strength of the bolt in the wall. As in past interrogations, he sensed no possibility of getting out of the manacles or pulling the bolt out of the wall. He was suspended here until Hochstetter and his men decided to take him back to the hole.

Hogan heard a muffled conversation in German outside the conference room, but couldn't make out any words. Major Hochstetter escorted an SS officer into the room. Hogan determined that he was a Standartenfuhrer – the equivalent of Colonel in the SS. The Standartenfuhrer looked Hogan over appraisingly. Hogan felt the officer's eyes crawl over him, noting the chafed skin on his wrists from repeated cuffings and the bruising on his face with apparent approval. The SS officer nodded slightly to Major Hochstetter.

Sergeant Bass entered the room behind the two German officers and shut the door. Hochstetter moved to the table and pulled out a chair for the SS officer. "Standartenfuhrer Linzer, this is Colonel Robert Hogan of the American Army Air Corps. Hogan, the Standartenfuhrer has come to investigate the reasons behind Herman Mueller's visit to camp."

"Pleased to meet you," Hogan replied, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Linzer met his eyes, again appearing to size him up. He nodded meaningfully to Sergeant Bass. Bass approached Hogan, studying the prisoner while removing his blackjack from his belt. Hogan knew Bass was trying to decide where to hit him first and cringed inwardly. Finally rejecting his blackjack, Bass assumed a boxer's stance and delivered a strong uppercut to Hogan's ribs. Hogan grunted with pain as all the air was knocked out of him. With his arms secured above his head he couldn't do anything to support his aching ribs. Bass stepped back, appreciating his work. Linzer and Hochstetter looked on from behind the table.

Linzer stepped out from behind the table and approached Hogan. By the time Hogan had recovered from Bass's first assault Linzer was only a few paces away. He waited until Hogan looked him in the eye.

"Major Hochstetter and I believe that Heinrich Mueller came here to exchange classified information with the Underground in order to defect. Since Mueller was the head of the Gestapo, his treason is a blow to the Third Reich. Heinrich Himmler himself asked me to investigate this matter in his name.

"Colonel, I think you are going to find that I am a very sensible man. I do not want to cause you undue hardship, but I will do what is necessary to get the information I need from you. I will not accept flippancy or disrespect from you. Do you understand?"

Hogan glared at the Standartenfuhrer in response. Linzer again nodded to Sergeant Bass. Bass took another couple of shots at Hogan's ribs.

"Colonel Hogan, I asked if you understood me."

"That's affirmative," Hogan gasped, trying not to dry heave. His abdominal muscles quivered from Bass's two-fisted attack. Linzer stared at him as he recovered but said nothing more. Finally he walked back to the table and resumed his seat. Hogan, Bass and Hochstetter all watched Linzer as he poured himself a glass of water. He looked up with irritation at the German Major. "I believe this is your interrogation Hochstetter. Have you gotten what you want from this prisoner yet?"

Hochstetter's eyes bulged, either with anger or excitement at the prospect of a long, torturous interrogation. "No, Standartenfuhrer!" He stood and waved at Bass to move along side the prisoner.

Hochstetter and Bass worked Hogan over for the next three hours. As Bass half dragged, half carried him out of the room, Linzer met him at the door. He grabbed Hogan by the front of his liberally blood-soaked shirt and pulled him close. Hogan could smell cigarettes on the Standartenfuhrer's breath. Linzer gazed into Hogan's eyes and said, "I don't think this is the last time we will meet, Colonel. Be grateful that Major Hochstetter was so lenient in his administration of punishment. One must take power where it is offered, mustn't one? In the mean time, I hope you continue to offer resistance. I enjoy watching you suffer." Linzer released Hogan and reached into a pocket for his cigarettes. He seemed to smile at the stricken expression on Hogan's face as Bass began pulling him along the corridor again.

Bass slung a half-conscious Hogan into his cell and shut and locked the door behind him. Linzer's words followed Hogan into oblivion…"one must take power where it is offered, mustn't one?"

When Hogan awoke next he clearly remembered Linzer's utterance at the door. It couldn't have been a mistake. The man used the Underground code that meant he had important information for Hogan. But how could this be? Was Linzer in with Mueller?

On the morning of Hogan's fourth day in the hole Linzer entered his cell alone. Hogan struggled to sit up on the sleeping pallet as he heard Linzer dismiss the guard at the door. Once he was upright the American Colonel launched into an extended coughing fit, clutching his injured ribs to try to alleviate the pain it caused. As the coughing subsided Hogan was overcome by a wave of dizziness. Pinpricks of light played across a black field as he tried not to pass out. Linzer stepped closer to the pallet as Hogan regained his equilibrium.

"Well, you poor bastard. You've really got a friend in Major Hochstetter. He could have had you shot days ago but still he persists with trying to get information from you. Face it, Hogan; you're a dead man. You might as well tell him what he wants to know now so he'll put you out of your misery."

Hogan breathed shallowly to avoid another coughing fit. He felt his blood beginning to boil at Linzer's taunting. "Gee, thanks for the advice. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'd say Hochstetter is pretty well matched in you, eh?" Linzer paced the small confine, not looking at Hogan. After a few moments of silent pacing Linzer appeared to arrive at a decision. "Very well, Hogan. I believe you did not get a chance to talk to Mueller, though I know for a fact that he was going to share some very sensitive classified information with you; information which could very well lose the war for the Third Reich."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hogan protested. He resisted the urge to find a more comfortable position on the bunk. He wished Linzer would say whatever he wanted to say and leave. Hogan did not want to give this man the satisfaction of knowing he was suffering.

Linzer waved him off. "We don't have time for such games anymore, Colonel. _I_ told Mueller the location of Hitler's underground bunker. _I_ saw to it that he had the means of contacting Allied High Command to negotiate his way out of Germany. I personally monitored communication between Allied High Command and you, Papa Bear."

Hogan's head was spinning. Was he delirious, or did Linzer just admit to setting Mueller up? Did Linzer really know that Hogan was Papa Bear, or was he just guessing and trying for a reaction from Hogan?

"I don't understand. You wanted Mueller to pass on this top-secret information? Why?"

"I personally didn't give a rip about Herman and whether or not he was able to defect. I was hoping he'd get the information out so the Allies could find and kill Hitler, but Hochstetter caught him before he could act. Hitler is a dangerous madman and he's got to be stopped. That seemed the most expeditious way. Several of us have considered an assassination attempt, but no one wants to put anything in motion lest the plan be discovered."

"I still don't get it. Are you a traitor? Do you want to defect?"

Linzer laughed. "No, no, Hogan. That's strictly for spineless jellyfish like Mueller. I believe in the supremacy of the master race. I am a proud member of the Nazi party. I just no longer believe that Hitler can serve our purpose. He's too busy carrying on with Eva Braun and that stupid dog of his, and consulting fortune-tellers and such. He's actually dividing the party and he's got to be stopped. If we get rid of Hitler then the Nazi party has a chance of recovery. We most likely will not win this war. Your Allies are at the borders and it is only a matter off time before they overrun our Fatherland. But we can survive and regroup. It will take time to gather strength again, but don't hold any illusions that the end of the war will spell the end of the Third Reich."

Hogan swung his legs gingerly over the side of the bed and sat up. Another wave of dizziness grasped him and he bent over at the waist, keeping his head down and breathing shallowly until it passed. He hadn't had anything to eat in four days. When he began to feel like he wasn't going to faint, he faced Linzer.

"You sound just about as crazy as Hitler himself. What does all this malarkey have to do with me, anyhow? You already said I'm basically a dead man. The way you talk about Hitler it sounds like maybe you have a death wish yourself. Why come in here alone ranting to me about the Third Reich?"

Linzer came closer to the sleeping pallet. "Because I want you to give the location of Hitler's bunker to the Allies." He reached into his breast pocket and took out a small folded sheet of paper. "It's all here. Coordinates, diagram of the internal structures and the power station that runs the electricity. Take it." He pushed it into Hogan's hand. "Maybe they'll find out and kill me, maybe not. I believe I am doing a great service to my country. My life is nothing with that little man in power."

Hogan looked blankly down at it. "Maybe it's escaped your attention Linzer, but have you noticed that I'm in solitary confinement? How do you expect me to get information to the Underground from here – as if I know anything about the Underground in the first place?"

"I don't care how you do it. I can't even offer you the reward of your life. That's already forfeit. As I said, you are a dead man. So what do you have to lose? This can be your final act of heroism at the end of a distinguished career. I believe you'll be able to find a way. If not, I will be sure to remove the information from your cooling corpse before Hochstetter can find it."

Linzer stared at Hogan for another moment and then turned and left the cell. Hogan could hear Linzer summoning the guard as he left the cellblock.

Hogan lay back on the sleeping pallet and turned the folded note over in his hands. He couldn't have hallucinated the whole thing because he had this sheet of paper to show for it. If it really contained the information Linzer said it did, Hogan had to find a way to get it out to the Underground. But how? Hogan felt the wooden side of the sleeping pallet, searching for a crack large enough to fit the note into. Most of the wooden structures in solitary confinement were rotten from the damp conditions. At last he found a crevice that felt large enough. He carefully worked the slip of paper into the crack. Then he lay back down and ran his hand over the area repeatedly, memorizing the location. He was reasonably sure the paper wouldn't be found in a casual search.

Hogan needed a carrier pigeon. He had no way of getting word to Kinch or the other men and no way of contacting London or even the Underground. If only he could find a way to talk to one of the men, he knew they'd be able to get the information where it would do some good.

"Raus!" The guard outside of Hogan's cell banged on the steel door with his blackjack to get his attention. Hogan again moved gingerly into a sitting position as Sergeant Bass opened the cell door. He smiled when he looked at Hogan leaning weakly against the wall as he struggled to gain his feet. "I am to take you to the interrogation room," he said in halting English.

"Oh really? Why am I not surprised? Who gets to beat me up today, Bass?"

Bass was in the process of handcuffing the Colonel. He grasped Hogan's right arm and twisted it up cruelly high behind his back. Bass leaned over and spoke into Hogan's ear as Hogan gasped with the pain.

"No games today, Hogan. Don't think you can escape because you have just one guard today. I am in control. Major Hochstetter is waiting."

Hogan grunted as Bass released his arm and finished cuffing him. Hogan shuffled his feet as the burly German prodded him into motion. Although Hogan was nearly at the end of his physical endurance he now had something to occupy his mind during yet another session with Hochstetter. He wondered if Linzer would be there watching today.

**1800 hours Stalag 13**

The sun was setting as Kommandant Klink strode anxiously across the compound. He hadn't seen Hochstetter or any of the other Gestapo officers for about an hour. They were all in a meeting in his office. Finally he was free to slip down to solitary and check on Hogan. He looked carefully around before entering the administrative building to make sure no one was watching him.

Once in the cellblock, Klink made his way to Hogan's cell and proceeded to unlock and enter the door. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and left the cell door open for the benefit of the light in the hallway.

It took him a moment to make out the huddled form on the floor near the sleeping pallet. Hogan appeared to be either asleep or unconscious. Klink approached the American Colonel, aware that this would be a prime opportunity for Hogan to spring up and overtake him to try to escape. But when he saw the condition of his senior POW he abandoned any thoughts of subterfuge.

Hogan's face was badly bruised and battered. His pallor contrasted harshly with the pool of blood extending from his temple. His uniform shirt was torn and bloodied as well.

"Colonel Hogan?" Klink hesitated, and when his greeting did not get a response reached out and gently shook the Colonel by the shoulder. "Hogan?"

Colonel Hogan groaned and swung out weakly with one arm, apparently fending off an imagined assailant. Klink carefully restrained the arm. "Hogan, it's Colonel Klink. You're safe for now."

Hogan returned to a soupy consciousness. He raised himself up on his elbows and had to pause until his head stopped swimming. Klink stood by and Hogan managed to sit up, leaning his back against the sleeping pallet. At last he became aware of Klink's presence.

"Colonel Klink. Nice of you to come by," Hogan rubbed the back of his neck. "What's going on in the world?"

"The Gestapo has taken over the camp. I've been under almost constant supervision. General Mueller was a big bug, and the Gestapo is convinced that he was here to commit an act of treason. It's only a matter of time before I am officially relieved of command. God knows where I will end up after that."

Colonel Hogan launched into a coughing fit. Klink observed that the American cradled his ribs in obvious pain. He grew alarmed when the coughing hadn't abated after over a minute. When it finally subsided, Hogan rested back against the sleeping pallet with his eyes closed, struggling to catch his breath. Sweat glimmered on his forehead.

"Hogan, you look awful. You're white as a sheet." Klink paused as the American seemed to pull himself together and gain strength from some hidden source. "Is there anything I can do for you before I lose what little power I have left?"

Hogan gasped and managed to stifle another coughing fit. "Now that you mention it, there is something you can do. I'd really like to check up on my men and make sure they're okay. I want to make sure they don't do anything stupid to try to get me out of here. Could you arrange for Sergeant Kinchloe to have clinic duty tonight? If he did I know he'd find a way to come down and see me."

Klink considered the request. "I think I can arrange that, but I don't know how successful he will be. There is a guard at the end of the cellblock at all times."

"Let's just leave that to Kinch." Hogan slowly pulled himself up to lie on the sleeping pallet. Klink supported him with an arm when he saw the American nearly fall. Hogan had lost a great deal of weight in the last few days. In health, the American Colonel was trim and well built. The recent weight loss left him gaunt and wasted. The Gestapo must be withholding food, Klink observed, but Hogan's only request was to check on the well being of his men.

Once Hogan was lying safely on the sleeping pallet Klink said, "I'd better go or I will be missed. I will tell Sergeant Kinchloe to report to the clinic immediately."

"Thanks, Kommandant. And good luck."

Klink made his way directly from the administrative building to Barracks two. Linzer and Major Hochstetter watched him from the Kommandant's office. Two armed SS met Klink as he exited the barracks and escorted him to a staff car.

**2300 hours  
Underground Headquarters  
Outside of Hammelberg, Germany **

Sergeant Kinchloe finished keying in his response to the instructions from Allied Headquarters using the transmitter located at the Underground command center. Lily Brekherst strained over his shoulder to read the decoded message from HQ as he took off the headset and broke the connection.

"Well, it sounds like they have a pretty solid plan for getting the Colonel out of confinement. An Allied agent will visit camp impersonating a Red Cross inspector. We haven't had a real Red Cross visit in a long time, so it's pretty believable. The inspector will of course tour the camp and ask to see all prisoners. When he sees Colonel Hogan he will demand that Hogan get medical attention and will threaten to file a report for multiple violations of the Geneva Convention. If Hochstetter won't let him see the Colonel, then he'll have to produce evidence that Hogan is a spy. My guess is he still doesn't have any concrete evidence or he'd already have shot him or taken him to Berlin."

"I don't think it goes far enough," Lily groused. "That Hochstetter ought to be castrated. I'd be happy to do it personally. When is the Allied agent supposed to arrive at camp?"

"The day after tomorrow. It's the soonest they could get anyone in place." Kinch stood and donned his jacket and scarf in preparation for the long cold slog back to camp. "I told them about Klink's capture. HQ has no plans to intervene. Field Marshall Brooke says a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush; we should focus on getting Hogan out. Then, if possible, our folks can work on getting the Gestapo out of camp and Klink back from Berlin."

"I only hope Hogan is still alive the day after tomorrow. No! This is going to take too long. I will put together a team to infiltrate the camp and work with your men to get Robert to safety. Face it, Sergeant. Stalag 13 is now a Gestapo installation. You have no hope of continuing your Underground activities from there. Hogan himself told you to break camp if he was taken and you didn't."

"With all due respect, Lily, I will follow the orders of Field Marshall Brooke. If you infiltrate the camp you will jeopardize Colonel Hogan's life, not to mention the lives of the rest of the men. Until Allied HQ tells me to close up the operation, Stalag 13 is still in business, and we do it by the book."

Color bloomed on Lily's cheeks. "And Allied Command has shown such consideration for you all! Giving you work that's doomed to fail and not supporting you when things go wrong."

"I need to get back. We're confined to Barracks and it's possible the Gestapo will conduct a surprise bed check. Klink came over to talk to me right before he got taken to Berlin. He told me to report for clinic detail immediately. The man can't lie well, and I'm pretty sure that it was actually a message from Colonel Hogan to come visit him by way of the clinic. But we got confined to Barracks before I could get over there. I will find a way to get over there just as soon as I can. It could be Hogan has some ideas of his own."

Lily led Kinch to the door. "Let's hope so. I will hold off on any plans until I hear from you. Tell Robert…" Lily gasped. Kinch saw tears well up in her eyes. "You tell him I am thinking of him." She wiped away a tear, sniffed, and then physically pulled herself together. And let me know what I can do from this end. Be careful."

**1800 hours  
Stalag 13 Administrative Building **

Kinch showed up for clinic detail on the evening of Colonel Hogan's fifth day in solitary confinement after the Gestapo finally allowed POWs outside of the Barracks. The guard was light enough in the clinic that he managed to slip down to see Hogan. He wanted to let the Colonel know that H.Q. was working on a plan for his release and possibly to get Gestapo and the S.S. out of camp. He was also very concerned for the Colonel's health.

From Hogan's quarters, Kinch had been able to observe a few of the interrogation sessions through binoculars. He had seen his C.O. get his arm broken. In another session, the Colonel was beaten into unconsciousness. Although it was apparent that the Gestapo was not getting the information from Hogan they desired, Kinch worried the Colonel would be killed before help arrived.

Solitary confinement, "the hole" to those who were treated to a long stay there, was in the basement of the administrative building. Walking down the long dank corridor, Kinch realized he had forgotten much about the conditions in solitary. The cells were not heated and had no lights. After a few days in the hole the cold and damp sank into a prisoner's joints. A POW released from solitary would commonly walk with the bearing of an old man, squinting in the daylight after being deprived of it for an extended period. Kinch counted himself fortunate that he had only been in the hole once. Once was enough for any man.

Hogan was in the last cell on the right. Kinch started mopping at the opposite end of the corridor so as not to raise suspicion. The guard sitting at the desk at the end of the hall looked up briefly but then returned his attention to his paperwork. At Hogan's door, Kinch looked back up the hallway to make sure he wasn't observed, then slid the eye-level panel in the door back.

"Colonel Hogan!" Kinch stage-whispered. He heard Hogan sit up on his bunk and then stand and shuffle slowly over to the window. Then, Kinch was face-to-face with his CO. He hardly recognized him as the same man he'd served under for two years.

Without benefit of a razor, Hogan had sprouted a scruffy beard and mustache. They did nothing to cover his pallor or the gauntness of his features. His face was bruised and battered and his eyes glimmered with fever.

"Colonel, you look awful!" Kinch exclaimed.

"That's no way to greet a superior officer. Besides, what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to grab the men and bug out." The Colonel broke into a coughing fit that doubled him over. Finally the fit passed. Hogan leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath and struggling not to faint.

"You sound awful, too. We didn't leave because H.Q. says they have a plan. Besides, the men wouldn't leave you. Klink came by yesterday and told me to work clinic duty last night, but the Gestapo had us confined to barracks until tonight. Sorry I didn't get over sooner. The Gestapo took Klink to Berlin right after he talked to me. I think they were watching him."

Hogan grunted at the news about Klink. "That's unfortunate. Hopefully he'll just be questioned and returned, but when he talked to me he was pretty sure he was going to lose his command." He passed a note through the window to Kinch. Kinch noticed that he used his left hand to pass the note and kept his right arm cradled against his side. From his limited perspective he was still able to see that the arm was swollen tight inside its shirtsleeve. Hogan's pain was obvious.

"Colonel, is your arm okay?" Kinch asked.

Hogan ignored the question. "You're going to need my code book in order to transmit this to H.Q. Use code red. Do it as soon as you can."

Kinch took the paper and slid it into his breast pocket. "Is this the information we were looking for?"

"You'd better believe it. Standartenfuhrer Linzer apparently set Mueller up with the information. He wanted to make sure it gets to the Underground since things didn't go as planned with Mueller." Hogan shuddered and launched into another coughing fit. Kinch felt powerless as he watched what little color there was drain from his CO's face. Hogan grabbed onto the window with his left arm to keep from falling over. He shut his eyes against the dizziness and swayed against the door. Kinch clasped his arm to steady him.

"Please try to hang on. Help is on the way; it'll be two days at the most. I'll try to get down to see you again." Kinch glanced over his shoulder. The Sergeant at the desk was peering down the corridor at him and looked like he was about to get up. Kinch let go of Hogan's arm and quickly began mopping the floor outside of Hogan's cell. "I've got to go now. Just hang in." Hogan shut the window cover from inside the cell and Kinch moved swiftly down the hall with the mop. Glancing at the desk as he took the stairs back to the infirmary, he saw that the Sergeant's attention had returned to his paperwork.


	4. Two in the Bush

I don't own these characters. Someone else does. Thanks for your kind reviews, and sorry for the super-long delay.

A weak sun rose over Stalag 13 as dawn approached. Sergeant Kinchloe had been up for an hour already, drinking coffee and smoking cigarettes. He had tossed and turned all night because he couldn't get his mind off of Hogan. He was anxious about how things would play out today and worried that the rescue attempt would be too late. Judging from the sounds of unrest coming from other bunks, Kinch knew he wasn't alone in his vigil.

Kinch had kept an eye on the Administrative building from Hogan's quarters, but there had been no interrogations since Kinch's visit to the hole two days ago. He worried that Hogan was already dead and buried in a hastily dug grave behind the Administrative building.

Newkirk rolled over and sat up, rubbing sleep from his face. Noticing Kinch at the table, he said, "Don't worry, mate. It's all going to come off as planned. Today's the day, isn't it?" Newkirk stood and began dressing.

"It's got to be. I haven't heard anything from London, so I'm assuming its on." the black communications officer replied. "And no word back from Cinderella yet about London's response to the information we sent." Kinch had braved another trip to Underground headquarters two nights ago to transmit the information he got from Hogan. While he knew Allied High Command would not explain how or when the information would be acted upon, Kinch still hoped for some kind of confirmation that Hogan's pain and suffering was not in vain.

In the distance Kinch could hear Sergeant Schultz calling out the men of Barracks one. Barracks two would be his next stop. The other men of Barracks two began to rise and dress, swapping tired ''mornings."

Newkirk poured himself a cup of coffee and joined Kinch at the table. He leaned forward so the other men couldn't hear, and said, "If London's blowing this one off, mate, I swear I'll catch up to Field Marshall Brooke and thrash the hide off of him!" Kinch studied the Englishman's face and determined that he was deadly serious. If the Colonel went through all of this and London did nothing with the information, Newkirk would have to stand in line to get to Field Marshall Brooke.

"Raus, Raus, Raus! Roll call!" Schultz' voice was louder as he called out the men of Barracks two. Kinch and Newkirk joined the other men filing out of the barracks.

Kinch fell in beside Carter and Le Beau in formation for roll call. The men heard artillery in the distance as the heavy German Sergeant began counting them off.

"More artillery," said Carter. "I wonder where it's coming from. Seems like there's been a lot of it lately."

"Maybe it's the Allies taking Hammelburg," Le Beau said half-heartedly. With the radio silence, no one really knew how the war was going.

"I doubt it," Kinch offered. "It's too far away. Last I heard, Russian forces were approaching the Rhine and the U.S. was fighting toward Munich. Could be some Allied daylight bombing."

Standartenfuhrer Linzer and Major Hochstetter approached from the Kommandant's office as Schultz finished counting the men of Barracks two.

"Oh, boy! Here come the ugly brothers," Carter scowled down at his feet. Roll call had become a lot more formal since the Gestapo took Klink. Linzer liked to take time reviewing the men with Hochstetter. He always found a reason to punish the prisoners – either individually or en masse. Yesterday the men of Barracks nine were conscripted to clear a mudslide from the local rail lines because of one piece of litter in front of the Barracks. They were at it all day. When they finally got back to Barracks several men had collapsed from total exhaustion.

Kinch listened with one ear as Schultz began counting off prisoners and used the rest of his concentration to mull over a decision he'd been wrestling with. Although Kinch looked forward to the Allied rescue of Colonel Hogan, he couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt that there were no plans to rescue Colonel Klink. The success of their operation relied almost as much on Klink's weak command of Stalag 13 as it did on the strength of Colonel Hogan as a leader of men. Klink had also never done anything cruel or harmful to his charges, and had gone out of his way more than once to make things easier during the POWs time of imprisonment. What if Hogan was rescued and Klink was permanently transferred? Could they possibly get anyone as incompetent in as the replacement Kommandant?

Hogan had talked to Kinch of becoming an officer many times. Kinch and Hogan were both aware of the harsh realities of the times; there was no way for a man of color to advance in the air corps. Hogan, ever the optimist, saw Kinch as a natural leader of men and encouraged him to continue to develop the skills he would need should circumstances ever change.

As part of his 'leadership grooming,' as Kinch thought of it, Hogan would frequently give him the details of a problem and then ask him what he would do if he were in command. Hogan would force Kinch to talk through a tactical analysis of each approach to the problem and make him defend his chosen solution. Standing in the cold dawn formation for roll call, Kinch missed these coaching sessions and silently thanked Hogan for giving him the chance to develop his skills, whether he ever became an officer or not.

Especially now, because he had a couple of problems on the table, and as Hogan's adjutant, he was for all purposes in command in the Colonel's absence. He'd thought through the problem of Klink from many different directions and weighed the pros and cons of each possible solution. But when it finally came down to it, his selection of the best possible solution was really based on what he imagined Hogan would do if placed in the same situation.

An SS officer approached and handed Linzer a note as Shultz was reporting that all men were present and accounted for. Linzer stepped aside and read the note, scribbled a reply, and handed it back to the officer.

Kinch hung back a little as Schultz dismissed the men from formation. Linzer seemed agitated and spoke rapid German in hushed tones to Major Hochstetter. Kinch was able to hear enough to know that Linzer was explaining to the Gestapo Major that he had an emergency and had to leave camp immediately. Kinch's heart beat a little faster.

Newkirk poked him in the ribs. "C'mon, Kinch, what're you doing standing around out here in the cold? Let's go in."

Kinch's eyes lingered on Linzer's retreating back for another moment, and then he followed Newkirk into Barracks two.

Once the door was closed, Kinch directed Le Beau to keep watch on the Kommandantur.

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"Looks like Linzer got some kind of emergency message. He told Hochstetter he's got to leave camp."

"What do you think it means?" Newkirk asked.

Kinch said, "It could be he got some advance notice of our Red Cross inspection, and he doesn't want to get caught in the middle of several really serious war crimes."

"Or it could be his Mum kicked the bucket and he has to go home," Newkirk offered.

"True," Kinch replied, "but I've got a funny feeling that's not it. I think he's bugging out and we won't be seeing him again."

"Well, gee, that's okay by me, pal!" Carter said cheerily.

Le Beau turned from the window. "Linzer's car just pulled up. Looks like he's got all his bags packed. The filthy bosche!"

"Good. Keep an eye on things, and let me know if anyone else leaves camp. Meanwhile, I've been thinking of a way to get Klink back."

"Well that's awful nice of you, thinking of ways to help Klink," Carter said.

"Especially since we don't have anything else going on right now, like Colonel Hogan's rescue," Newkirk added sarcastically.

"Now hear me out. Let's look beyond today. Assume Colonel Hogan's rescue goes just fine and he's back in command, say, tomorrow."

"Fat chance of that, the way they've been treating him!"

"Just bear with me, Newkirk. So Hogan's back, and the SS and Gestapo are gone. And we get some new Kommandant from another Luft Stalag who's probably a lot stricter than 'ol Klink. What do you think that'll do to our operation?"

Newkirk grimaced and nodded. "Okay, point taken. Things could be a lot more like a prison camp around here under a real Kommandant."

"Exactly. Now, I bet nobody bothered to tell General Burkhalter that Stalag 13 is now under the control of the Gestapo and the SS, or that Colonel Klink is enjoying Gestapo hospitality in Berlin."

"Boy will he be mad!" Carter offered.

Kinch lit a cigarette and offered the pack to Newkirk, who took one. "I really think we have a responsibility to make sure he gets an update on the goings on at Stalag 13. Don't you?"

"And when he hears about it, you'd better believe he'll be making some pretty loud phone calls," Newkirk concluded. "But how do we fill him in? Communication isn't so easy with the camp locked down tighter than a snare drum."

"That's the tricky part," Kinch answered. "I don't know if I'll have time to get to Underground HQ and use their equipment and be back before the fake Red Cross Inspector arrives. It would be better if we could think of a way to put the radio detection truck out of commission, even just for a few minutes. That way I can get the call out to the General without leaving camp."

"Well, we could use some of the gunpowder I've been using to make explosives," Carter offered.

Newkirk scowled at him. "We can't blow up the truck, mate, they'd know it was us and be on us like a flash!"

"No, not to blow up the truck, just to create a diversion. I could make some small firecrackers. We could light ;'em and throw 'em in the truck. That way, the men would have to abandon it, at least for a few minutes, right?"

"It's a good idea, Carter, but I don't think it would buy us enough time. Le Beau, do you think you could distract the guards with some of your good French cooking?"

Le Beau shook his head. "These peasants? They can't tell the difference between schnitzel and beef burgundy. Besides, if I tried to offer them food they'd assume it was poisoned and put me in the cooler."

Newkirk clapped his hands and sat up straighter in his chair. "I've got it! What that truck needs is some serious mechanical failure."

"What do you have in mind?" Kinch asked.

"Something with lots of black, oily smoke. Carter, do you think you could rig something to the exhaust manifold that would cause lots of smoke to get into the truck?"

"Sure, that's easy! I could rig some smoke bombs – only I'd put them in the fan shroud under the hood. The fan would make the smoke go into the truck, and there's no way anyone would want to stay inside. And, it would take a while for the smoke to clear enough for anyone to go back inside."

"How much time do you think that would buy me?" Kinch asked.

"Oh, I'd say about ten minutes, at least. I'll use lots of sulfur, so the smoke's really stinky."

Newkirk clapped Carter on the shoulder. "Nice thinking, Carter! You make the smoke bombs, but let me rig them up. My contribution to the war effort, and all."

Le Beau offered, "I could distract any guards near the truck long enough for Newkirk to get the job done."

Kinch grinned and stubbed out his cigarette. "Alright, it sounds like we've got a good plan. Carter, why don't you go ahead and get those smoke bombs together. Let's do this as quickly as possible, so we can get the call in to Burkhalter before our Red Cross inspection. Nice thinking, guys!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sergeant Bass walked his circuit of the solitary confinement area of the lower level of the administrative building. There had been no interrogations for two days, because the cocky American Colonel had not regained consciousness. Bass wished Hogan would wake up. He missed exercising his gifts in the service of the Fuhrer. Bass stopped in front of the hole and slid the eye-level panel back. He peered inside, but could not see the prisoner in the darkness. He heard his breathing – the rasp of a man drowning in his own lungs.

Bass' hand dropped to the key ring on his belt. Now that Linzer was gone, Bass wondered what Hochstetter would want to do with the prisoner. They had gotten nothing in the way of information from him, and the likelihood of getting anything from him in his current condition was nil. Surely that would be a huge black eye for the little Major. Bass wondered what the Major would do if Bass reported that Hogan had died. Would he be relieved? Furious? Disappointed that he didn't get to personally administer that death?

A distant rumbling and a slight vibration in the floor broke his train of thought. More bombing nearby. Best to get back to the guard station and wait for instructions from Hochstetter.


End file.
